


Shopping Daze

by Cityraven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityraven/pseuds/Cityraven
Summary: Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie go shopping. And nothing happens. Sure.And thank you all for your support!





	Shopping Daze

Chloe slowly drove through the parking lot. “If anyone sees spaces don’t be shy to call it out” she said to her two passengers. “Well there is some right there” pointed out Lucifer. “I explained to you that those spaces are set aside for handicapped people and those with small children” Chloe said. “And those ones?” asked Lucifer pointing to a sign with a pink symbol “what about them”? He asked with a grin. Chloe rolled her eyes.” Those are for pregnant women” she said. “Well I could help you get one of those” Lucifer said with a smile. Chloe just sighed. “There’s a spot Mommy” Trixie said from the backseat. “Well I guess someone was paying attention” Chloe said to her daughter as she carefully maneuvered the SUV into the parking space and set the brake. “Okay guys let's get this done as quick as possible" she said to her two passengers as she undid her seat belt and automatically opened the doors. As she climbed down from the seat Trixie exclaimed “Mommy I have to go pee"from the back seat.  
" I think that is your department" said Lucifer unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door, careful not to scratch the car parked close to them. “Could you get the shopping bags as well?” she asked and Lucifer nodded and reached back in the car for them. “Okay Monkey. Just let me get this belt off "she said and expertly unsnapped the device that held her daughter safely in the seat. She picked up the child and hoisted her up. The three of them walked to the entrance way.  
“Here “said Chloe to Lucifer handing him a piece of paper “You start filling the cart and I will meet you in the international food section okay"? She said as she made a right turn towards the bathroom. “Mommy I don't need help going to the bathroom" said Trixie” I am a big girl now" she added. Chloe sighed, hoping it wasn’t going to be that kind of afternoon. “Look honey, I know you are a big girl but mommies still worry about bad people hurting their kids okay?” Chloe answered. "But you're a police person “countered Trixie as they entered the bathroom "No one would hurt me "she said.” It doesn’t really work that way Monkey...now come on go pee and hurry up or Lucifer will probably buy everything in the store" she said.  
When they came out Chloe grabbed a basket and, after consulting her half of the list headed down towards the bakery aisle. “Two loaves of whole wheat bread please" she said to Trixie who scampered off to find it. Chloe shot a glance down the main aisle...nope no Lucifer there. She sighed wondering if bringing him shopping with her and Trixie was going to be helpful or a hassle. However he had insisted on coming to help pointing out that he was trying to be more 'domesticated' then in the past. And while sometimes his efforts didn't quite work out as planned - such as dinner the other night - he was trying- she gave him that.  
Two soft loaves of bread landed in her basket and Trixie smiled up at her. “Thank you sweetie" she said to her daughter. "Now what kind of pie for desert would you like?" she asked. “Chocolate cake" answered Trixie and Chloe laughed. “Nice try but I said pie not cake" she answered. “Let’s have lemon" suggested Trixie reaching for a boxed lemon meringue. “Is that your favorite?" asked Chloe. “I like it but Lucifer said it's his favorite "answered Trixie. Chloe leaned over and took the pie box from her daughter before it dropped on the ground. “That’s very nice of you to get his favorite pie" said Chloe. Trixie smiled. Chloe picked up a bag of rolls and bagels and pushed the cart past a display of cookies, hoping that Trixie didn't notice them. She did, but only to offer the opinion that they couldn't possibly be as good as her mom's homemade ones. Chloe smiled at the compliment as she turned the cart into the toiletries and household cleaner aisles. Still no sign of Lucifer. She took her phone and dialed his number.  
"Why are you phoning me "Lucifer asked when he answered??” Just wondering how you are doing with the list" Chloe said feigning nonchalance as she picked up a few tubes of toothpaste.  
"Why I am doing very well thank you" he said” And I will see you in just a few more minutes" he said. "Great” said Chloe as she wheeled the cart down the aisle. They needed laundry detergent. “Okay then” said Lucifer “Okay then "Chloe answered.” Are you worried about me misbehaving?" he asked. “Of course not" Chloe said as she picked up a roll of paper towels. "Well the line is moving” said Lucifer “See you soon" he added and hung up. Chloe wondered what that met. Then she shrugged - after all it was just a supermarket. How much trouble could he get into here?  
Her and Trixie finished their half of the list and were waiting for Lucifer in the international food aisle. Chloe had already picked up jars of sauce, some rice and pasta and some spices. She was listening to Trixie talk about some of her friends at school when she saw Lucifer pushing a cart towards them - a big smile on his face.  
"This place is fantastic!" he said to Chloe giving her a kiss on her cheek. You never told me that there was alcohol here!" Chloe blanched as she looked at the contents of his cart - several bottles of wine and spirits and several cartons of beer. “You bought booze?" she stated. "Of course” said Lucifer” But it wasn't on the list” Chloe pointed out “Well it wasn't on that list, but as I now have a personal bar I decided that I should buy some alcohol to stock it with yes"? Lucifer grinned like a four year old with a frog in his pants pocket. Chloe let out a sigh. "You should be a lawyer "she said to him. Can't abide them" Lucifer said turning his cart around " always finding loop holes that get people out of the punishment they deserve" he contended. “You would know “ Chloe said to him and he smiled.  
"Why don't I take the spawn with me and let you finish up in peace" Lucifer suggested as they walked down towards the dairy aisle. Chloe shrugged “Yeah sure”.” But if you have to go the candy aisle - just one bag of treats for her "She said as she stopped to pick out milk, cheese and yogurt. "And for me"? Lucifer asked Chloe laughed. "I think you have enough 'treats' for now "she said motioning towards the bottles of liquor. Lucifer smiled "never enough treats" he replied as he lifted up Trixie and put her in the seat." Come along child we have to get the frozen stuff "he said.” Meet you at the checkout "Chloe said as she put a carton of eggs into the basket.  
She continued down the aisle...so far she had to admit to herself it had gone well. Both of them had behaved themselves. Suddenly a voice came from the speakers above her. " Attention shoppers " it said " Come on over to our meat aisle and taste our pulled pork and grilled chicken that is on special this week, you'll love the taste and the price" Chloe sniffed the aroma of cooking meat and checked her basket...maybe she could make a quick run back and pick up some...  
She decided though to avoid the crowd and headed to the produce aisle instead to pick up the next few items on her list. She could send Lucifer back to get some samples she decided while she and Trixie were at the checkout counters. She turned her attention back to the task at hand. Potatoes, apples and berries she thought. Bananas. Zucchini and tomatoes. Ah good they were all there. Turnip? She wondered then put the globed vegetable back down it wasn’t a real favorite of Trixie's or hers. She picked up a bag of oranges and put them in the basket and headed for the cereal aisle where she picked some healthy cereals and one box of what she considered candy in a box.  
After loading the items into her already stuffed basket, Chloe did a quick check - bakery goods; check. Household cleaners and toiletries; check. Rice and sauces; check. Fruit, vegetables and cereal; check check and check. She double checked her list. Damn. She had forgotten coffee and tea. Chloe headed back towards the middle of the store.  
To her surprise there seemed to be a large crowd forming in the meat section with the aroma of grilling meat getting stronger. She quickly pushed her cart through the crowd and with a gasp stopped  
Lucifer was having a party. Chloe's eyes went wide as she saw her husband pass around a platter of grilled chicken and pulled pork that was being served off slices of crusty bread. The store employees were laughing as they passed out cheese and crackers. Another one was pouring glasses of wine into plastic glasses. The crowd was pressing closer wanting to get some food and drink. ‘Lucifer’ she called 'What is going on?' she asked dumbfounded. He looked up and smiled ' Hello my dear ' he said handing her some pork on the bread ' I thought the demonstration would go better with some wine and cheese' he answered. Chloe groaned ' You can't serve wine in a grocery store' she stated ' It's against the law' She paused " And where is Trixie?' she asked.  
'Here I am Mommy' said her daughter coming up next to her, an opened bag of candy in her hand. 'Want some?' she asked. Chloe noticed that her daughter had made quite a dent in the bag already. She sighed.  
"Would someone please tell me what is going on here"? asked a man who was wearing a jacket with the stores logo embroidered on it. 'Jean why are you serving wine with the samples'? He asked.  
The woman - Jean - looked at her manager ' Gosh Lee, this gentleman here said it would go great with the chicken so he gave me the bottle and I went to get glasses ' she answered with a smile.  
Lucifer stepped in and offered his hand ' Lucifer Morningstar ' he introduced himself with a smile and Chloe rolled her eyes. She knew that tone. 'Uh hello I'm Lee Ullman the manager and as much as I like a glass of wine I am afraid we can't serve it in the store" he said  
'But I had some where I bought the wine' Lucifer pointed out ' Isn't that part of the same store?" he asked.  
"Um, yes technically it is...but it's not the same' answered Lee  
"Well what is it man’ countered Lucifer ' is it or isn't it'?  
Chloe broke in ' Lucifer enough already!" she snapped and turned to the store manager "I am so sorry for this ...My husband...um… was raised by wolves and still getting used to civilization ' she said as she caught Trixie by her sleeve and picked her up and put her in the basket's seat. The manager looked at her with a startled look on his face but recovered ' Okay folk’s thanks for dropping by and having a taste of our meat specials today. But that's it for now' ' Jean and Annie will you please clean this up '? He asked ' and you sir...he turned to Lucifer "please leave ' he asked. Lucifer scowled but when he saw Chloe's face he sighed and pushed the cart - filled with liquor, frozen goods and what looked like a mound of candy towards the check out.  
They didn't speak until the grocery bags were loaded into the back and Trixie was secure in her seat. 'Damn' Chloe said as she inserted the key into the slot ' I forgot the coffee, the meats and something for dinner” 'I could run back...' Lucifer began but seeing the expression on Chloe's face he stopped and smiled at her hopefully  
'No one is going back into that grocery store ever again" stated Chloe " I am so embarrassed' she said ' You ' she turned to Lucifer " Are in big trouble' " "And you - she glanced back at her daughter -' are going to pay me back for that bag of candy you opened before it was payed for ' Lucifer and Trixie wisely kept quiet for the drive home.  
As they unloaded the bags in the kitchen of their new home ; Trixie looked up at her mother and asked how they were going to get groceries if they weren't going back to the grocery store.  
Chloe smiled ' don’t worry Monkey...we can order the groceries we need online with the computer' 'It'll be a lot easier anyway'  
‘Yes ' said Lucifer under his breath to Trixie when Chloe turned back to shelving cans into a cupboard ' but it won't be as much fun' he continued with a wink at his step daughter.  
Trixie giggled and gave Lucifer a handful of candy.


End file.
